Relying On You
by Hurtin Yo Feelins with Flames
Summary: He saved her from the worst monster. In her gratitude, Micole tracks him back to Hotel Transylvania, wanting to be a part of his world. Will her persistence (and knack for getting into trouble) win her a place in the undead king's heart? Even if she IS a human? A zing only happens once, but that doesn't mean Dracula can't love again. And why has Mavis suddenly returned?
1. A Nightmare

His eyes flew open, red color blinding him, pushing his heart back into a dark void strangled in hatred. He roared; spittle went everywhere. Fangs, elongated, sharp, easily pierced skin o f the human body. He lunged, nails sharp, accurate. The unexpected bloodlust consumed him whole. In seconds he was tearing through them all, more red tainting the surrounding visage. Screams rent the air. Red slashes, everywhere. Blood. Spraying. He was flying. All at once he became aware of his breathing, that his chest was heaving up and down, his facial muscles contorted into something hideous. And all at once, it went away. His vision cleared the more controlled he became, his fangs receded. As his sense came back to him, he heard a baby's cries. _Mavis!_

"Mavis?" he shouted; his voice echoed against the blazing fires around him, going no further than a few feet. He sped away, blood trailing behind him. He came to an abrupt stop, looking back at the wrapped bundle he had almost missed. He froze for a moment. Then, cautiously, he crept up on it and… the woman next to it, one arm still cradling it. "Martha…"

Intense despair wrapped itself around him. He reached down, touching his dead wife's cheek. Mavis cried again.

_Ah… the agony._

Count Dracula heaved in a deep breath as he awoke. His clear eyes darted back and forth. He realized he was in his coffin, safe, alive, and he shut his eyes tightly in pain. "Martha…" he whispered. The lid to his coffin creaked open, inviting him to sit up. Slowly, painfully, he did. He simply sat for a moment, letting go of the details of the dream, the nightmare, he'd just had. He gazed to the charred remains of his and Martha's portrait. Seemingly without touching anything, even the very ground, he glided to the painting. Fully dressed and without his cape, he gently stroked the blackened frame. "Today, my love," he said quietly. "Today our baby has been away for a year." His blue eyes moved to an area on the wall adorned with photos, trinkets and candles. The largest picture, which Dracula had easily placed in the center of the souvenirs, warmed his heart and brought a small, sweet smile to his lips. 'Mavy-wavy and Johnny!' were scribbled across the bottom in Mavis' hand. His baby and her human soul mate, Jonathan, grinned from the beautiful backdrop of Thailand. Dracula sighed happily. He gave Martha the same smile and sighed, this time with more contentedness in his heart. He spun around, purple magic shrouding him as he headed towards his open window. His coffin creaked closed as its owner, now enveloped in his dark cape, stared out into the night. The moon was full.

Dracula inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as a chilly wind pushed into him. "The night…" he drawled. He spread his arms. His eyes popped open. "Belongs to me!" He jumped for the window. Magic sprang from him—he was no longer there. Now, a large vampire bat flapped off into the distance, wings silent in the night.

Dracula soared through the air, strong, steady wing beats carrying him quickly. Her ventured far from the castle, into the haunted woods beyond his safe haven. He transformed back into a man at the trunk of a thick tree. He took a moment to admire the foggy land, essentially spooky and creepy. Only Jonny had ever _wanted_ to go through these woods, but even so, he only ended up at the hotel because of Dracula's own doing. No other human would ever make it to those revolving doors again. He would make sure of that. The past year had taken its toll on the hotel, and Drac himself. Jonny was a good guy, but that didn't mean all humans were ok. Many monsters grew uneasy, refusing to return. Business hadn't been halted, but the number of monsters and ghouls missing was alarming. Dracula was about to mutter angrily to himself when he smelled something awful. His senses lit off; the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He gazed around, sensing something was amiss. "A monster…?" he asked himself out loud. He heard screams. Fearing the worst for some poor creature, Dracula fell into his bat form and took off. He flapped wildly, propelling himself towards the ruckus through the fog. He glanced down—and stopped in surprise. He stared down at the prints in the mud. Large, abnormal stride, a little bit of a limp maybe? A werewolf? No, too… round. A human…! Some hybrid, maybe. Either way, it was too close for comfort. Dracula heard the screams again and took off.


	2. The Amazing Mimi

Micole was an amazing person. At least that's what her mother had always told her growing up. She was beautiful, she knew this, but her freckles had always bothered her a bit. They were odd on a person of her ethnicity. Her lips were sort of full, her cheeks were rosy, her dark, thick eyebrows arched and shaped perfectly. She loved how shiny her hair was, long and umber. Her honey-brown eyes were sort of hazel, her skin a tad more tan than it was a few months ago during winter. Micole figured the reason her mom thought she was so amazing was because of the girl's natural ability for understanding and love. And maybe even how happy she always was. "One day," her mother told her, "you're going to find a place just right for who you are, Mimi". Micole suddenly missed her mother. She sat down on a fallen tree, upset as she realized how late it had become as she explored these cold woods. Adventure. Experience. Sight-seeing! That's what she'd left her home state for… Micole let her pack drop heavily off her shoulders. Well, that had been the plan, or at least the idea. She liked traveling alone, but maybe she should have at least brought along a dog or something, just in case—

_SNAP!_

She gasped. Micole jumped to her feet, eyes wide and body arched. She took a slow, shuddering breath, eyes zipping left and right. The woods had grown silent in the few moments she had sat. Her breath rattled out. She hesitated. "Hello…?"

She screamed as a raven wildly took flight from its nest, feathers fluttering down to Micole's frozen frame. She could feel her heart thumping in her throat, hear the loud hammering near her temples. Again, silence. Her body relaxed then tensed up again; almost calmly, she looked back over her shoulder, breath hanging like a thin cloud, white and smoky, in her face. An animal leaped at her too quickly to allow her to get a scream out. All she managed was to put an arm up in flimsy defense. "No!" she cried. She screamed as some sort of wild dog-beast howled and snapped at her. She grabbed for its neck, trying to push its weight away from her. She felt smooth skin. In shock she opened her shut eyes wide. It—he—_it was a man!_ And he was ripping her button up flannel designer shit off!

What this creature was after became apparent as he yanked at her dress. "Stop it!" she yelled, fighting with ferocity behind her. "Stop!" She would _not_ let this happen! Whatever this thing was, she vowed to kill it. Her carving knife was all the way at the fallen tree though, in her survival pack. As she managed to shove the monster's chest away from her she cried out in pain. Blood gushed from her collar. He'd bitten her! Sunk his teeth into her flesh and bone. "Gah! Get off!" She tried to punch with her left arm. The creature was torn away from her in a flash of black; her blood squirted, bright and red, as the animal's teeth left her skin. Micole rolled over, groaning and crying softly. She began to crawl with amazing speed to her bag. "Gonna mess you up, dog!" she muttered. Micole got all the way to zipping her bag open when she began to feel faint. "Dang it," she moaned. She began to yank out her knife and medical box when she was snatched backwards through the dirt. She didn't scream this time as the creature from before tried to bite her again and scratch her up; something was holding it back, something tall and dark. Micole fell forward, clutching her knife. She managed to fall on her affected side and screamed in pain. She rolled over, dragging her face up to see what was happening. Her eyes grew wide. The monster—he was being… mauled. Mauled! By…

A loud _crunch_ ended the confrontation. Micole gazed in disbelief at the black mass over the beast. It was tall, silhouetted. Her vision darkened around the edges. Before she faded more, the thing turned to her, face distraught and eyes in despair. Eyes as blue as the sky. Or the ocean. Micole smiled a little. Beautiful eyes, and dark hair. A hooked nose and broad shoulders. How handsome. She felt a little like she was floating as the man turned completely to her, eyes going wide in alarm. Huh. She'd never seen such a helpless expression on a man's face. Not one so handsome. Except maybe her daddy. But then again… Micole let her face drop. Her eyes remained open and half lidded.

Dracula felt an intense rush of adrenaline roll through him as he located the source of the screams. Whatever he had expected, it was far from this. In a puff of smoke and magic he became a man again. Some were-creature was attacking a woman! Fury built in Dracula's throat. _A young woman like Mavis!_ He charged forward in anger, tackling the monster from the girl's body. Blood filled his eyes; he smelled blood, too, strong and fresh. He bit her? Dracula took no time in tearing the beast apart, breaking bones without remorse. The creature howled in pain. It slashed Dracula in the chest. It took off back towards the girl. Dracula held his wound with one hand and charged forward with the other hand extended. The animal grabbed the girl again and drug her like a rag doll. Before it could kill her, Dracula had his arm tightly around its neck, squeezing. The beast let out a guttural sound. The vampire's chest wound was nothing but a scratch now; Dracula took his other hand and put the monster's head within his grasp. He pushed them together. _CRUNCH._ Blood and brain matter sprayed about. Dracula dropped his adversary in revolt, hands bloody and dripping. He turned to the girl. His eyes narrowed. _Another human!_ Dracula couldn't believe it. She was looking him dead in the eyes, blood all over her, still leaking steadily from her neck. She rolled over to her back and stopped moving. Dracula gasped. "No!" He flew to the girl, standing over her. Was she dead? He stared down at her. She was certainly in terrible condition. He couldn't leave her this way, not if she had a chance to live. He bent to lift her up. He spotted her knife. For a long moment he stared at it. Such a weapon to be in so small a person's possession… Did she know how to really use it? Dracula gave her a final once-over, then brought his cape around Micole's dying body.


	3. Sweet-fangs

Hey! HYFwF here. I just wanted to thank all the folks that are at least giving this story a chance and are reading it. It picks up, I promise! Mavis comes back in this chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

3: Sweet-fangs—

Dracula found himself staring absently at Mavis' many gifts in his dark bedroom. His shoulders were raised slightly, his face frowned in thought. What could he do? Simply toss this girl out into the haunted woods again? He still hadn't discovered what creature had attacked her in the first place. Dracula stared down at the cobble stone floor. _What would… Martha do?_ He knew the answer to that. With her kind, accepting heart, Martha would have helped the girl. Maybe even… _No._ Dracula turned away from his shrine. He took a moment to allow his mind to settle. His first priority was protecting the hotel, and the monsters that still trusted him enough to keep coming back. The girl, whoever she was, had to go. Where, Dracula wasn't sure, but perhaps he could keep her away if he played his cards right. Dealing with Jonathan last year was sure to come in handy. He disappeared from his room and appeared in a hallway in a spell of blue magic and smoke. He looked down the hall. Hm.

He glided down, receiving the usual "Do not disturb!"s from his shrunken head staff. He ignored them, giving a few of them a look down his nose. He stopped at a door with no head. _Here._ Room 327. Dracula lifted a hand to knock, but suddenly the door swung open. "My lord," a scratchy, reedy voice said. "Oh!" Dracula stared directly down to find a squat little 'good' witch frowning up at him through thick, blue spectacles. "Is she…?" The witch put a finger over her thin, pink lips. "Come in, your eminence," she instructed him quietly. Her tone worried him. She turned, fairy wing skirt bumping against him, and led him into the room. The door slammed shut behind them.

The pair went to the large bed, separating to see the girl on opposite sides.

"She looks good," the count said.

The witch glared up at him. "She's done for," she stated gruffly, placing her fists against her plump hips. Dracula was startled. "What!" he said. "But she is fine! No marks, no bleeding—"

"Because I corrected it!" the witch, Bethinda, snapped.

Dracula and Bethinda leaned over the bed again, staring at the human. "So what is wrong with her, then?" Dracula dared to ask.

Bethinda sighed quietly, and shook her head quickly. She left the bedside and went over to her magical medic kit, sitting open on the standard issue vanity desk. Dracula watched her pull out something white and oddly shaped from a roll of blood-red gauze. "A fang?" Dracula exclaimed. "Shhhhhhh!" Bethinda glared at the vampire again. Drac shot a gaze to the human. He hadn't caused her to stir. Bethinda came back to the bed, scooting herself up on it so that she practically sat on the human's belly. "This," she indicated to the obvious tooth, long and chipped at the end, "was lodged in her bone. Yuck!" She tossed the tooth behind her. "It has poisoned her DNA. Who knows how long it was in there!" She used a small wand to trace a glowing blue line over a messy clump of skin at the human's collar. It did nothing. "I cannot fix it," the witch explained. "Something bit her, and maybe she will turn."

Dracula started. "She… she cannot… Isn't there something you can do?"

Bethinda huffed out in offense. "Honestly, I have done my best! My most severe magical healings! It is difficult to heal something that has such a slow regrowth process. It's a wonder she is alive, but I am very good, so it is no real surprise…"

Dracula and Bethinda gazed down at her again. "If I were you, your lordship," the witch said, quiet again, "I would allow her to stay here. To watch what she becomes. To uh… _handle_ her, if it comes to that point. Hopefully not! Such a cute child. What a waste it would be!" Promptly after she said this, the witch hopped from the bed and waddled from the room, leaving Dracula to ponder over his next course of action.

When midnight arrived, the hotel occupants were relaxing in the mess area, eating succulent monster meals and making easy chatter. Of course Quasimodo Wilson had been replaced, but even so the food was fantastic. No one complained, at least. Dracula, as normal, wound his way around his guests, making sure all was well with their stay. When he completed his rounds, he gave a prudent gaze around the room, then nodded to himself in satisfaction. He glanced at the rising moon. He squinted. A dark shape was crawling through the sky, towards the hotel. "What…?" Dracula became a bat and flew from the window, finding a tree branch to perch on. The shape came closer, clearer. Dracula gasped in joy. "Mavis!" he cried. "Jonny!"

The bat and human it was carrying turned in surprise. "Dad!" the Mavis bat said.

Dracula, Jonny and Mavis were in the girl's old room, hugging in a tight embrace. Actually, Jonny was kind of squished between the two immortals, struggling to breath. "Oh Mavis, my sweet-fangs!" Dracula cooed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming sooner?" He pulled back to see his beautiful daughter's face; Jonny fell from between them. "We wanted to surprise you!" Mavis replied. "Honey-bat, you can't surprise your old man," Drac teased loudly. "Yeah, your dad knows everything," Jonathan said, dusting himself off as he stood.

"Oh good," Mavis said. "Then you know why we're here and Johnny won't have to explain." She gave her boyfriend a nuzzle as the boy gave an uneasy face. "Uhh… yeah… About that, Mavy…"

"Why you're here?" Dracula asked, puzzled. "Wait... You aren't here to return home?"

Mavis glared at her father. "Dad!" she chided. "It's only been a year! I'm with Johnny now, dad. I'm still learning, still living! I can't come back now!"

"Why not?" whined the vampire king. "Sweetheart, I have so many fun new things to do! They even include Jonathan." He gave his best smile.

Mavis was not moved, hands on her hips. "Of course you do, dad," she said. "But Jonny has something to tell you! You know, since you really _don't_ know why we're here." She grinned back at her father. Dracula's mood darkened, his eyebrows coming to rest over his eyes as he looked at Jonny. The boy gulped. "Uh, yeah. You know… I've known Mavis for a while now and… I mean, I totally met you first," he added giving Dracula a nervous thumbs-up. "But I mean… I just… we uh…"

"Spit it out!" Dracula roared.

Jonny flinched. "We're getting married, dad!" Mavis cried happily. If Dracula's world could have fallen apart, it would have. Mavy-wavy. Married? _Now?! _"No!" he cried. "You can't, you're too young!"

This time Mavis was offended. "You and mom didn't wait forever to tie the knot, you know."

"But that was different, devil-chops!" he insisted. "Your mother and I, we had nothing to… to work out, nothing to worry about…" He was crushed. And his daughter only became angrier at his words. "Oh, so because Jonny is mortal we have things to—" she made quotation marks with her fingers, "'work out'?" She leered at her father. At a loss for words, Dracula struggled to convince his baby that this was not the right decision, not so soon! "It's just… Mavis, there are things that you and Jonny need to talk about before doing something so important. It-it doesn't need to be so rushed! You're just blinded by the love you both have right now, that's all!"

Mavis actually softened her gaze a bit, lowering her arms. "You could be right," she admitted. She stared back at Jonny, who had simply watched the two in silence, then went to embrace him. He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head, making Dracula wince. He used to give Mavis the 'it's okay' kiss on her head. Now, another man would for the rest of time. Mavis wasn't his center anymore, and he had to accept that. That was it, he realized. The slump he fell into a few weeks after Mavis' departure. It was because… he had empty nest syndrome. No one who needed him at all times. Dracula slumped more.

"Dad," Mavis said, "I really want your blessing with this." She looked at her love, who gave a supportive smile. "And your help," she finished. "I want to do this as right as I can. There has to be a way."

Dracula was saddened further still. Oh boy. This was going to be rough.

The long night was finally drawing to a close as the sky lightened. Dracula, however, was still up, restless and very upset, shut away in his room despite his daughter's arrival. "Mavis has returned, my love," he uttered softly, obviously to Martha. "And she is ready to be married, to join a human man forever as his mate." Dracula sighed deeply. "But she _isn't_ ready! She doesn't understand that to bind herself to a mortal, to a human, she must—" There was a loud knock on his door. "What! What is it!" he snapped, fangs bared. He had thrown his door open in anger. When he saw no one there, he automatically looked down only to find Bethinda. Her expression was hard to discern with her large goggle-like glasses, but her cheeks were flushed. Dracula bit his lip. This night could not grow worse.


	4. Mavis Has A Secret

Hello, everyone :) Again, thanks to anyone who is actually giving this story a chance. I hope you enjoyed Mavis coming home! I really like her character, I hope I didn't take her out of character or anything. Please let me know if I did or what I could do to make anything better. Later! Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

4: Mavis Has A Secret-

In room 327, Dracula was directed to see the human girl, alone, and then report to Bethinda later as to what he noticed or what happened. Having little to no inhibitions, the vampire went inside and closed the door behind him. It took him a moment to realize the bed was empty and the tall window wide open. He gasped. No, this floor was far too high off the foundation; she would have been crazy to jump out! Yet he ran to the window and stared out in disbelief, fearful of what may happen if another human was seen in or near the hotel. "I must find her!" he declared. "Who?"

"Yah!" Dracula spun around, leaning into the wall. The human was up! She was clothed in a pastel blue sun dress with a brown belt around her waist and no socks or shoes. Her long hair was up in a curly ponytail. "Hello, sir," she greeted politely. Dracula caught his breath, unsure of the girl. Her collar was still covered in a magic gauze patch. "You are up," he stated. The girl looked around. "I am," she responded. Dracula stood straight, his height and barrel chest making an impression on the human. "Oh, you're that man!" she realized. "The one with the intense eyebrows." She smiled sweetly. Dracula gave her a crude face. "Intense eyebrows?" he repeated. What was this child saying? "You should be in bed," he told her, changing the subject. "I mean, you have very serious injuries. It took my best… doctor, to get you right again."

Micole nodded. "Yeah, I feel great! I'm sorry, I'm an early riser. I'm always up before the sun." She stared out the window happily and Dracula's face dropped. _The sun!_ He yanked the black satin curtains closed, cutting off most of the light entering the chamber. He let out a quick sigh at his actions. "You need to rest," he told her again. "There is much to be done for you. You had an uh… a complication in your healing and should not move around."

Micole frowned. "I feel great, though. What kind of complication?"

Nosy, just like Mavis! "One that can kill you eventually," Dracula snapped to her. "Now back in bed! And I will explain where you are…" Once Bethinda cleared the girl, Dracula would erase her memory and ask Jonny to get her back to the human world. Oh, what would he and Mavis think! The vampire sat down heavily in a chair to rest as he rubbed his temples, but the girl did as she was told. She climbed into the bed, dress and all. She took her hair down for comfort. "This place is called Hotel Transylvania," Dracula began. "It is a place where humans do not belong, because my people cannot trust you." He looked up to see her reaction, but, like Jonny, she didn't seem bothered by the difference made to her race and his. "So what are you then?" she asked. Dracula stood. "It doesn't matter. I am here to help you heal and move on with your life. What is your name?"

Micole watched him wearily. "You can call me Mimi. My name is Micole Morgan."

Dracula nodded, prudent. "Very well, Mimi. I will give you some alone time." He noticed the way she was staring at him. "What is it?" he asked nervously. "Oh, nothing," Micole replied. "You're just extremely handsome. Your eyes are beautiful."

Dracula was horror-struck. "Eh—you think so. Thank you, Mimi. I…" He ran a hand over his hair. "Haven't heard that before really," he muttered to himself. Mimi grinned. "I love your expressions, so obvious."

Dracula gave her a hard glare. "I do not hide my feelings," he said sternly. "Please, go back to sleep."

Micole lifted an eyebrow. "Where are you going now? I have so many questions! Are you—"

Drac turned to her quickly, cape fluttering open. "Please, do not strain yourself with questions," he demanded. Micole seemed to understand that this man was, on some subconscious level, scaring her. She said no more, though her eyes were clearly defiant. "I will make sure you receive food throughout the day. Is that alright?" Dracula stopped. Food. What would she eat?

"Well, I _do_ like food," Micole said sardonically, head tilted to the side. Dracula looked at her in subtle surprise as he picked up on her sarcastic tone. He couldn't put his finger on this one, with her young eyes and easy-going attitude. Dracula eased up, less tense with the idea that maybe she was very much like Jonny and posed no threat to any monsters. However. He spared her collar another glance. She wasn't exactly human anymore. He stalked briskly out of the chamber.

Dracula peeked into Mavis' room, a grin on his face. He looked around and tiptoed inside. "Oh Mavy-wavy!" he called, gazing across the room. Silence. Dracula stood upright. Where was his little mouse? "Hey, dad!" Dracula looked above him in glee, watching as Mavis crouched on the ceiling, smiling down at him. "How are you, mouse?" he asked. Mavis dropped gracefully and landed in front of her father. "I'm good, dad! I missed you earlier. Where were you, I wanted to catch up!"

At the mention of his whereabouts, Dracula withdrew into his cape a bit. "Oh, heh, I was… nowhere, sweet-fangs! Just, thinking in a quiet place." He became more sullen as he said, "It's been a hard year, you know. With your return, maybe things will pick back up."

Mavis looked down in guilt. "Sorry, dad. I wrote you! I sent the strange human things Jonny called 'merchandise'. That wasn't enough?" Her father gave her a weak smile. "They were plenty, mouse," he assured her. "But, after the fiasco with Jonathan, a lot of monsters have stopped coming to the hotel. They question the safety."

Dracula suddenly eyed his daughter. "Why are even awake, love-droppings? I thought maybe I would find you in bed reading, preparing for your slumber. The sun is up, you know!"

Mavis shrugged with a smile. "I'm on a different 'time-zone', dad," she told her father. "You know, cause Jonny and I have been so many places. We sleep whenever we get tired!"

Dracula didn't like how Mavis fused Jonny with her sleeping. "Well so long as he is not exposing you to the sun…" He knew Jonny would never do something so wrong. Still, he'd taken his little girl away from him for nearly a year. A little bit of bitter dad-instincts was bound to creep up eventually.

Mavis looked around her room, thinking. "Dad," she said softly. Dracula took a step towards her, ready to wait on his little girl like old times. "Yes, mouse?" Mavis scrunched up her face. "I want to tell you something."


	5. Vampire Dog-pile

I just wanted to thank my first reviewer for the small note they left behind ;) I really appreciate it! It may seem small but it helps a lot. I'm glad you guys are reading, I hope you like where the story is going. Here's some more Mavis for all you fans of her out there, enjoy! -HYFwF

* * *

**5: Vampire Dog-pile-**

Dracula waited until nightfall to see Mavis again. He didn't know what she'd been through, but he wanted her to rest and he wanted to get some rest himself. Once he was up again, he made his way to the room Mavis had put Jonathan in. Because, you know, Dracula would have freaked if they shared a _bed_. He knocked. "Hey, Drac," Jonny answered when he opened the door. He was fully dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts with white tube socks. "Sup, count?" He moved aside to let Dracula in. "No, no, I don't have much time," the vampire said as he threw paranoid looks over his shoulders. "I must tell you something before I end up lying to Mavis again!"

Jonny made an 'o' with his mouth. "Uh, Drac, you might wanna come back later then—"

"No time." He bent down to the human and said quickly, "I need you to do something for me. I have found another human and they need help. I have them in the hotel, but I must get them away from here as fast as I can, I just need a little time to watch them, to be sure they aren't dangerous and then we—" He stopped mid-ramble, staring behind Jonathan. At his wide-eyed daughter watching him. He stood. "Mavis, honey!" he started, but Mavis put her hand up to stop him. "Really, dad?" She couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you tell me!"

Dracula glared at Jonny. "You really could have given me a heads-up," he muttered to him. Jonny shrugged. "Tried to, Drac."

Dracula glided past the boy to Mavis. "Mouse, I don't know what you expected?" he said. "You have at last come back to me, no matter how shortly. Telling you about this situation isn't what I want to do. I'd rather spend time with you while I can!"

"What situation?" Mavis asked, apparently still upset. Dracula didn't like her anger. "Mavis honey, please," he begged. "It isn't your concern! I will handle it and then we can catch up like you wanted to!"

Mavis eyed him. "Tell me," she said. "Tell me what's going on. I mean, you were going to tell Jonny so I should know, too." She gave a small shrug. Dracula was speechless for a moment then he leered. Blasted teenagers.

* * *

Dracula led the two youth down the hall to Mimi's room. "You put him in a regular room?" Jonny asked as he and Mavis followed at his cape tail. "Yes?" Dracula answered, aware of the gender assumption. "Oh," Jonny said, smile aloof. "Even though you don't trust us." Dracula felt a pang. "They may not be like you, Jonathan," Dracula informed him. "They… had an accident."

Mavis was the shocked one now. "Accident!" she cried. "Dad, you didn't tell me he was hurt!"

Drac faced door 327. "What?" he mocked. "I thought I did! I swore I told you." He shrugged with an unapologetic grin. "Sorry, sweet-fangs." He pushed open the door, which was ajar, darkness looming over him. The trio got to the center of the room. They seemed to share an unspoken rule to remain quiet as they laid eyes on the human. Or at least where the human must have been. A fat bundle was beneath the thick comforters, lying in the middle of the bed. The three stood silently. "Well, wake them up," Dracula drawled. "Jonathan." He shoved the boy in the back discreetly, looking away innocently when Jonny turned to him in surprise. "M-me?" he stuttered. "Yes," Dracula replied. "You are the least likely to startle them with your appearance."

Jonny took a moment to observe Mavis and Dracula standing next to each other. Yeah, it couldn't be denied: Together, daughter and dad would easily scare someone. Dracula's haughty glare and Mavis' gothic appearance, at the least, would make someone uneasy. And confused. Dracula always wore his cape, which was unusual in this day and age.

Jonny approached the blankets, a bit apprehensive. He gave Drac another look for the go-ahead. Dracula nodded. Jonathan gave the bed another thoughtful gaze, then he pulled back the blankets. "Awwww, no way!" Jonny sang, tugging a teddy bear from the center of the blankets. "Total fake-out, Drac! He got you, man!"

Dracula's face lost any and all color it had ever had. His heart stopped beating for the third time in his existence. _Where!_ "Oh, no," Dracula said to himself. Mavis smiled at her father. "He's a kidder, like Jonny, dad! He's probably so much fun!" Mavis joined Jonny and the two began rapidly discussing this human and how they might be. It all fell on deaf ears for Dracula. All he could see and hear were the ripping snarls of the were-creature he had stopped and Mimi's blood everywhere, stinging his senses violently. An entirely new dread washed over him: _What if Mavis smells her blood?_

He had taken extensive precautions all of Mavis' life to avoid her exposure to human blood. He'd raised her on the taste of blood substitutes and the belief in how nasty human blood was. But to a vampire who'd never tasted it, never really been overwhelmed by it, it was pure bliss.

"I have to go!"

Dracula turned for the door, but Mavis stopped him. How fast she had become! "Let me and Jonny find him, dad!" she offered happily. "It'll be like hide-and-seek! Jonny and I played it all the time over in Italy." She took off in a mess of blue magic. Jonathan was right behind her. "Jonny, no!" Dracula whispered loudly, grabbing the boy and forcing him to face him. "Whoa, what's up, Drac?" Jonny asked. "Jonny, you must stop Mavis! She cannot interact with Mimi!"

"Mimi? Sounds like a chick's name." Jonny's eyes got big. "Ohhhh, that's why you were acting all skittish and what-not. He's a she! Is she a cutie? Is that why you helped her?"

Dracula was baffled. "You—she—I…" He shook his head. "Just… _Stop Mavis!_ The girl was bitten by a monster! She is contaminated! Do not let Mavis near her!"

Jonny's mouth dropped in terror. "Whoa. I'm on it, Drac!" He wormed out of the vampire's hold and ran after Mavis. Dracula remained where he was, collecting himself. What if Mimi turned in the hotel? How many would she hurt? …How would Mavis react to another female the equivalent to her own age?

Mavis was soaring down the hotel halls in bat form, eyes scanning every nook and cranny she could find. "I'm gonna find you, guy!" she chimed in glee. Maybe coming back was the right decision after all! She had a lot on her mind and something extremely important to tell her dad, but this human distraction was just what she needed to unwind a bit.

"Ah-ha!" Mavis perched herself on the head of a suit of armor, watching a pair of legs in black jeans vanish up a stairwell. She readied herself to pounce, grinning. She always got Jonny this way: Bat first, vampire girl dog-pile second. She jumped off the suit of armor and flew over the human, who had stopped on the third step. Mavis poofed into girl form and laughed, arms up in the air. "Dog-pile!" she yelled. Micole gasped in shock as Mavis came down on her. At the last minute Mavis realized it was a girl she was tackling. But it was too late. The pair crashed into the wall, tumbling down the few steps back into the hallway. "Ah!" Mavis rolled to the side, disoriented. Micole abruptly sat up on her butt, shocked. "Wow!" she said. "Another human! Dude, what's your name? Are you hurt?"

She crawled towards Mavis, but then the vampire lifted herself up on her hands and knees, making eye contact. Micole froze. Mavis stared in disbelief. "You… you're a girl. Like me." Mavis had met a lot of people thanks to Jonny, but none that looked so… normal. Or pretty. She couldn't decide which the girl was.

"Uhh…" Micole looked around. She got slowly to her feet, Mavis matching her movements. The two watched each other, Mavis with mistrust, Micole with vague shock. "Mavis!" Jonny skidded to a halt some feet behind Micole, stunned. Micole looked over her shoulder to him. "Dude!" she said. "Are you a human, too!" She smiled at Jonny and turned back to Mavis. Mavis blinked a few times. "Dad didn't say you were a girl." Her tone was blank.

Micole let her smile fall from her face. "Your dad?"

Mavis nodded. "The one who saved you."

Micole's eyes grew large. "Oh… I… Please, thank him for me!"

The two girls continued to face each other. Dracula was on the way. He spotted the three and coasted down to them. Before Micole's very eyes, off to Mavis' side, Dracula regained his man form. The human's shoulders slumped and her jaw dropped. "No way," she said. She turned to Jonny and pointed at Dracula. "He was a bat," she said with an odd smile. Her next action was to faint. Jonny made to catch her but Mavis got her first. She held the girl, mild confusion still causing her to simply stare at Micole's face. She glanced at her father. "She's a girl!" she exclaimed.


	6. Mavis the Great

Back again! Thank you for continuing to read. Here's some more Mavy-wavy for you guys. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked chapter 5. Here's 6! -HYFwF

* * *

**6: Mavis the Great**

"Mimi?"

Micole flexed her eyelids, feeling pain. "Mimi?" She heard her name again, realizing someone was calling her. "Mi-Micole? Please wake up. Are you ok?"

Micole at last got her heavy eyelids up, squinting. She didn't need to though; it was very dim with a warm glow in Mavis' room. Micole looked down at the hot pink comforter she was under. She gazed around the room. She saw so many faces and they were so unreal that she didn't understand what was going on at first. She saw the girl she bumped into, Mavis, next to her, eyes big and blue. The boy she had seen was holding her. And the tall, dark man in the cape was in the back of a group of others she vaguely seemed to recognize: A short, fat mummy with glowing green eyes; a male and female werewolf, both dressed in human attire; a green-skinned squat creature with a high bun and fairy wings on her dress; and 2 zombie-ish beings that she could call no other than Frankenstein because of the numerous stitching over their joints.

She blinked. "Where am I?" She lifted herself up and felt the cold sweat of bad dreams sticking her shirt to her back. She cringed as she stretched her neck. A prickle of pain shot down her spine, but she was able to ignore it. Mavis gave the boy holding her a look. He smiled softly at her and leaned towards Micole. "I'm Jonathan," he informed her. "Do you remember anything?"

Micole watched Jonathan. She realized her breathing was a little harrowed. "I-I remember you," she told him. She met Mavis' eyes. "And her." She found Dracula behind the others around her. "And especially him."

The werewolves shared a glance. "How do you feel?" Wayne asked. Micole stared at him. "Except for my neck," she admitted, "I feel kind of hungry but fine."

"Well of course Drac didn't feed her!" Eunice snapped, her loud voice making Micole jump. Her hair was matted to her forehead, she noticed. She ran a hand over her face, wiping away sweat. Eunice glared back at Dracula. "What were you going to do, _starve_ the monster out of her?"

Dracula gave her an incredulous leer, eyes jumping to Micole in doubt. "Monster?" Micole asked. She felt a heavy weight called 'realization' fall over her. Her face was blank for a moment, then abruptly became indifferent. "Ok, I get it. You guys are monsters. That explains a lot." She stared over to Dracula with a new interest. The vampire flinched, withdrawing into his cape. Once again he was the bad guy.

"Honey, it's ok!" Eunice declared, coming closer to the bed. "It's ok to be a monster. You might even like it! God only knows how horrible the human world must be!"

Micole didn't understand something that was apparently very obvious to everyone else.

"I'm-I'm not a monster."

"You will be!" Bethinda said from beneath Eunice. The witch climbed onto the bed, facing Micole. "You were bitten, here!" She poked Micole's mangled flesh with her wand. "OW!" the girl cried. The room's occupants gasped. "It's festering," Bethinda declared darkly. "You've been out for an entire day! Your monster blood is taking everything out of you."

That, also, explained a lot. Micole was getting dizzy. "What do I do?" she asked, trying to roll with the punches. "We'll take care of you," Dracula said, at last coming forward. He gazed sympathetically at Micole. "Once you are healed, we will return you home. I promise. You will have no regrets about this whatsoever."

Mavis and Jonny glanced at him. Was he going to erase the girl's memory?

Micole focused on the pain in her neck, slowly running her fingers over the clump of skin lightly. "I'm going to be a monster…?"

Mavis frowned. "There isn't anything wrong with that." She thought of something. "I have a question for you." Her eyes were determined as Micole met her gaze. "Are you… my age?" Mavis asked her. "I mean, are you young like my boyfriend here?" She gestured at Jonathan. "How old is he?" Micole asked. "I'm almost 23," Jonny replied. "Oh." Micole took a moment to ignore her neck before looking at Mavis. "Well, I'm 21 so I guess I'm your age. I mean, how old are you exactly?"

Mavis gave Jonny a cute grin over her shoulder. Her small fangs made Micole's jaw drop again. She had this expression for a moment, then, again, it vanished right away, being replaced with indifference. "Ok. I get it. You're a vampire. Immortal. Right." She looked at Dracula. "So that's what you are," she smiled softly. Mavis noticed the look. "Can we go for a little walk?" she suggested. Micole felt her stomach turn. "Yeah," she answered.

* * *

Mavis, with her father's orders, had given Micole some of her old clothes so that the girl could blend in as Mavis took her down to eat. Mavis put some gothic make-up on Micole's face and gave her a long cape, hiding her outfit. It wasn't that bad, though. Micole's wardrobe, which was in her large explorer backpack, was for the most part punk style. She almost could have let her wear her own clothes. But the cape, that's what was truly going to save them. Or not, as Mavis found out eventually.

"So what do you like to eat, Mimi?"

Mavis and Micole sat across from each other during the lunch shift at table 15, pressed in the middle of the dining hall. Micole was highly distracted by all the monsters walking past her that greeted Mavis happily in surprise, as if they didn't realize how unusual the behavior was. Or maybe it was just unusual to her. She realized Mavis had asked her something. "Oh, um… I'm not too picky."

Mavis put on a sly grin. "Great," she said. The waiters plopped down two bowls of something with four plates of something else, and two goblets with who-knew-what right at that time. Micole stared down at the meal, mouth open in uncertainty. The bowls were filled with something thick and bubbly, popping as though something were alive within it; one plate seemed safe enough, appearing to be a BLT salad (until maggots squirmed out of the cherry tomatoes); and the last plate was a normal-looking sandwich. The goblet was full of a red liquid that could have been wine.

Micole gulped. "Take your pick," Mavis offered. She herself dug in, beginning with the bowl of thick goo. Micole watched her, transfixed. Mavis made it look delicious! Micole quickly joined her, and even though her sandwich tried to bite her back and her bacon slices moaned before she ate them, she had to say the food wasn't bad. Just, really freaking weird!

The two girls leaned back in their chairs, plates clean. "That wasn't bad at all!" Micole said. She sat up as pain shot down her spine again, but it was gone so fast that Mavis looked up in shock, and then figured Micole had just made a quick movement. Mavis got to her feet. "We should go outside," she offered. Micole glanced around at all the monsters then got to her feet, as well. "Alright."

_ten minutes later..._

Mavis climbed over the shingles of the castle, easily making her way. Micole surprised the vampire; she could climb pretty well and wasn't afraid at all of how high up they were. Mavis leaned on the fence, staring out at the mountains. Micole joined her. She spared Mavis a glance, then set her eyes on the view. It was quiet for a long time before Mavis spoke.

"I used to come up here all the time when I was still living here," she said, a small smile on her face. Micole looked at her. "I love the view," Mavis went on. "Me and my dad would just sit out here and talk about how fun the hotel was and how… nasty, the humans were." She looked down before turning to Micole. "I found out that he was wrong."

Micole didn't respond. Mavis looked out at the mountains again. "Have you ever heard of a 'zing', Mimi?"

Micole watched Mavis for a moment, then shook her head.

"Well it only happens once," the raven haired girl replied. "It's that feeling you get when you meet your perfect match, love at first sight! You know that person is the one for you. You know you're meant to be… no matter how different you are." She gave Micole a calculating look. "Jonny is a human," she told Micole. "I'm sure, now that you've seen my entire family, you can see the differences in looks." She touched Micole's warm and freckled cheek, surprising the other girl. She took her hand back and stroked her own pale and cold cheek. "But maybe you see no differences at all, like I don't. We're all the same deep down, aren't we?"

Micole didn't know what to say. She watched Mavis' eyes struggle with something. "I think I understand," Micole said at last. "I… if you're asking me if I care that you aren't a human, then the answer is no."

"What about my dad?" Mavis asked.

Micole was shocked. "No! Of course not! He saved me! If it weren't for him, I would be dead. I wouldn't care what he was. All that really matters is what the heart is like."

Mavis eyed Micole. "So… you think I should marry Jonny and not worry about what anyone says?"

Micole was taken aback. "Whoa. I just met you, Mavis! I can't say anything about something so personal! I don't know what you guys may have gone through or how you feel…" She saw Mavis' blue eyes water, watching Micole in something akin to desperation. She felt a lump in her throat. "Mavis, I…" She reached out to touch the vampire's shoulder. The immortal didn't pull away. Micole sighed. "If he's your… _zing_ thing or whatever, than yes, you should marry him and not care what anyone thinks! He's your soul mate."

Mavis shook her head. "I _have_ been through a lot," she admitted. "I was… awesome! I was the Great Mavis to the humans. Jonny played the guitar and I sang. All over the world… People loved me, and I loved them. But they didn't know what I am. They thought it was a gimmick. The gothic vampire chick, whatever that means." She rolled her eyes.

"But now… I can't ignore how unlike me Jonny is. How can a vampire marry a human and stay with them forever?"

Micole saw Mavis' dilemma now. Basically, as far as she could tell, Mavis was worried about the fact that, eventually, Jonny would die. Leaving her alone with the world. Micole tried her hardest not to wince. That predicament sucked. "You said they called you Mavis the Great, right?" she tried. "Or, something like that. Anyway, the greatest people on this planet are great because they don't give up. Mavis, woman to woman, I'm telling you not to give up."

"And my dad?" Mavis seemed sad suddenly.

Micole blushed, unsure. "Well, I'm sure your dad will understand. He's a good guy."

The two girls took a moment in silence. Then, simultaneously burst out laughing together against the light of the moon, neither really knowing why. Dracula watched the two women from a high ledge, something he couldn't describe twisting in his chest. He was grim, unhappy with everything that was happening all of a sudden. "Mavis," he said to himself. "How is it that you manage to accept so much of this world when it will never accept you…?" His eyes focused on Micole. "And you." He shook his head. "You and I need to establish some parameters. You will not endanger my baby." He looked out to the haunted woods. There was something else he needed to deal with, too. Mavis, Micole, the unknown monster. Thank the heavens he was Vlad Dracula. No one else could multi-task like him.


	7. Different

HYFwF here, bringing you some more of Relying On You. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reads! Please let me know how I'm doing on this story, it's my first one. Enjoy! -HYFwF

* * *

**7: Different**

* * *

Dracula at last met Bethinda. The little witch had been agitated with Micole's progress to the monster side. Dracula had a suspicion it was because, as far as he knew, Bethinda had never failed in a completely successful healing. Micole was a blotch on her record.

"Are you well, Bethinda?" Dracula asked, wrapped tightly in his cape. Bethinda gave him a sour face, chubby cheeks turning red. "Don't be so excited," the vampire teased. The pair turned without another word, heading across the bridge from the hotel to the woods. They traveled slowly and observed everything they could, but nothing was out of the ordinary. At last they reached the tree Micole had been attacked by. Dracula bent down and touched the tainted soil gingerly. Mimi's blood scent still lingered. He heard Bethinda "Tsk" behind him. He rose and turned. Bethinda was already magiking the corpse of the creature Dracula had killed, spinning it in the air. "Not entirely human, but not all monster, either," the little witch deduced. Dracula joined her at her side and lifted his head in acknowledgement; honestly, after the damage he had inflicted, it was hard to tell what the thing could be.

"Why do you think it is this way?" Dracula asked her. "Why not simply a werewolf or other were-creature? Why is it so… incomplete?"

Bethinda dropped the creature from her magical hold. "It would seem to me that life is driving down a new route."

Dracula frowned at her. "You mean it is mutated?"

Bethinda nodded, dusting off her skirt unnecessarily. "Meeting the environment sword for sword, so to speak. There must be something changing… somewhere. Perhaps this needs to be investigated a little more deeply, your eminence."

Dracula nodded. "I'll see to it myself," he informed her. "You may return to the other witches, Bethinda. I have a new agenda to attend to." Bethinda huffed out. "Does it have anything to do with the way young Mavis seems to have confided in the human?"

Drac scoffed, hiding his uncertainty at the comment. The witch was spot on. "Of course not," Dracula lied. "However, with Mavis back, perhaps the hotel's reputation can be rebuilt. She returns in good health and high spirits with Jonathan. Humans can be safe after all. Mavis will prove it."

Bethinda took the initiative to leave the woods by pulling her broomstick out and said, "That may not be a good thing, my lord." Without waiting for Dracula's response Bethinda flew off in a glittery could of purple magic. The count sighed, rolling his eyes. Why was his staff so negative?

* * *

Dracula made his way to the nearest suit of armor once he made it back to the hotel. "Do you know where Mavis is?" he asked it. "Yes, sir," the armor replied crisply. "She is with Mimi in room 327, sir."

Dracula narrowed his eyes. They were still hanging out? "Make sure from now on to do whatever you must to keep them separated," he ordered. The suit of armor rendered a sharp hand salute. "Yes, sir!"

Dracula left him to his commands and went to join his friends. He stopped another armor that was jogging by. "Tell my personal guests to meet me for midnight brunch in an hour." He thought for a second. "And tell Mavis to come, as well, but you make sure to find a way to leave Jonathan with Mimi."

The armor nodded with a salute and a "Yes, sir!" and clanked off. Dracula went to his room to change.

* * *

Dracula awaited his friends in a separate chamber to meet them. This room was not for all guests to use. It was sort of Dracula's personal dining area. His red silk shirt gave a beautiful splash of color to his dark blazer and slacks. He was without his cape tonight, too. He held a delicate goblet in his left hand, right arm behind his back as he watched the clouds outside the window roll in the wind.

"Drac!"

Dracula turned in general joy at Frank's voice. "Good to see you, Frank!" He met the group that entered the gold and mahogany wood paneled room. He gave half-hugs to his friends, kissing Eunice and Wanda respectfully on the cheek. Griffin fixed his glasses on his face. "I didn't expect a private meal, Drac," he teased. "What gives?"

Dracula let their presence lift his mood. He sat at the large, round table. He set down his goblet and gestured at the high back chairs. "Please have a seat, friends. I'll explain."

The monsters gladly accepted. As soon as everyone was seated a waiter appeared and took down their orders. When he left, Dracula took a sip from his cup. "Has anyone seen my little Mavis?"

"I saw her coming down," Wanda told him. "She didn't have Jonny with her, though."

Dracula nodded nonchalantly. Excellent.

"That's too bad," the vampire said, stirring his drink in a circular motion. The door clanged open, Mavis appearing hesitantly in the doorway. Drac got to his feet. "Mouse!" He went to greet Mavis and walked her back to the table. "Oh, you look great, Mavy!" Eunice complimented. Mavis shrugged slightly. "Thanks, Auntie Eunice." Dracula saw that Mavis was dressed similar to himself; a long sleeve ruched red silk shirt, black satin vest, black satin pencil skirt with black sheer tights and Mary Jane heels.

She was growing up in a different world than he and Martha had. That outfit was clearly 21st century.

"I'm so happy you came, Mavy-wavy!" Dracula said, grinning at his daughter. Mavis gave another shrug and smiled at the monsters around her. "Why aren't Jonny or Mimi here, dad?" she asked. Dracula waved the question away. "Oh, perhaps they didn't receive the invite in time. All's well, my love! We have a lot to discuss, mouse."

Mavis eyed her father. "I see…"

Dracula waited until the food arrived to begin speaking. He turned to his daughter and friends. He lifted his goblet half-heartedly. "To my sweet Mavy-wavy's safe return," he said. Everyone raised their goblets and took a sip. Though Dracula downed his cup. "So… what's really up, Drac?" Wayne asked, beginning to try his meal.

Dracula gestured crudely with his hand at his cup and a waiter appeared to refill it for him. "I called you all to the hotel at such short and urgent notice because I have a very desperate situation on my hands," he informed everyone.

"What, you mean Mimi being here?" Frank asked. "Well as far as I could see, she's fine! Like Jonny, kinda. She didn't scream bloody murder when she saw all of us, anyway."

"I like her," Wanda added. "Me, too!" Mavis agreed. "She's so easy to talk to and she's really understanding."

Dracula lifted an eyebrow, his face skeptical yet calm. "She seems alright," Wayne offered with a shrug. Drac gave him a nod. "I haven't even seen her yet," Griffin mentioned. "But if Mavis likes her she must be alright."

Mavis grinned at him. "She's a sweet girl," Eunice threw in. "Really cute, too."

Murray sighed loudly as he picked through the scarabs on his plate. "Looks like she'll be Jonny part two!"

Dracula puffed his chest out. "No, that is not happening," he declared. Everyone looked at him. "Why not?" Murray asked. "Yeah, she's good to go, Drac!" Frank insisted. Dracula glared. "No! She is not 'good to go'! She has been bitten by a strange creature that I do not know of."

"And?" Eunice pestered. Dracula leaned forward on the table, one hand gripping his temples, the other across his plate area. "You don't understand," he said gravely. "This creature is mutated. I saw it! It is not like us. It meant only to maim and hurt. We cannot let it destroy the quiet existence we have built for so long! The humans will discover us and…" He sent a glance to Mavis, who was listening in awe. Dracula shook his head. "I don't know what the humans of this time would do, but generally when a monster kills a human other humans believe all monsters to be the same."

"They'll hunt us down!" Eunice cried out.

"Not if I can help it!" Dracula claimed, banging his fist against the table.

"Dad, relax!" Mavis pleaded. "You're Count Dracula! You can stop them."

"I don't know how many may be out there or why they have come," her father responded.

Mavis stared at her father helplessly. Everyone seemed to have lost their appetites. "What about Jonny?" Mavis asked softly. "Is he in danger?"

Dracula nodded. "That is why Micole must leave!"

"Micole?" Frank asked. "Whoa. Come on now, Drac! The kid is on your side! You saved her!"

"Perhaps with the risk of exposing us all," Dracula said in a pitiful tone. Mavis stood up. "You're not making any sense, dad," she accused him. "You thought Jonny was bad but he turned out to be my zing! And I believe that Micole is good like Jonny! She's sweet! She hasn't shown us any sign that she's dangerous."

Dracula shut his eyes. "She hasn't turned yet, that's all." He opened his eyes slowly, staring at nothing in particular but his nightmarish memories. "Once she does…" He looked his daughter in the eye. "I will have no choice but to kill her."

Mavis shook her head. "She's different, dad. We haven't even given her a real chance!"

"She won't get a real chance!" Dracula roared leaping to his feet. "You will not contact her, Mavis! You will keep your distance from her and avoid her bite! Once she becomes whatever monster bit her, she will care for nothing. She will only desire to hurt others. Even you, Mouse."

Mavis, and the general audience, was alarmed into silence at Dracula's outburst.

"What are you afraid of, dad?" Mavis said quietly. "She cares about us, about you! She doesn't see us any differently than she would a human! Instead of shunning her we should keep helping her, healing her so she can stay a human!"

Dracula lifted his head and looked down at his daughter. "She cannot be in our lives. She doesn't belong."

Mavis gasped in outrage. "And what about Jonny?" she yelled. "Does _he_ belong? Are you going to kill him if I bite him? If he starts ripping up humans and sucking out their blood like you used to do?"

Dracula sucked in a startled breath. He stared at Mavis, and she him. "Who told you that?" Dracula asked her softly, hurt by his daughter's words. "I know what I am, dad," Mavis declared sharply. "I know who you used to be." At that, the young vampire turned and stormed towards the door. She stopped short of it. "And just so you know, I _am_ going to bite Jonny. So that he and I can be together forever and never end up alone and terrified like you."

Just like that, with the loud _clang_ of the door, she was gone. Dracula felt small compared to everything around him, like the walls were closing in on him and suffocating him. It felt like the world was falling apart, slipping away from him until nothing was left but his soul in limbo. What had he done this time? "Mavis…?" His hollow question hung on the air. Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin encircled him. "We'll check on her," Eunice decided. She and Wanda got up quickly and followed Mavis out. Frank put a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder. "Drac?"

The guys looked at one another, then Dracula. They began to move him towards the door. "Hey—come on, Drac," Frank insisted in a fearful voice, giving his friend a slight shake. He'd never seen the vampire like this. Dracula only continued to stare at the spot his daughter had been a few moments ago, telling him that his worst fears may come true. "I did it again," he whispered. Wayne put a paw against Dracula's back. "You're alright, Drac. Let's get out of here. Let's go talk and relax, ok?"

Still stupefied and hurt, Dracula began to follow his friend's guiding hands. He couldn't believe what just happened. This dinner was supposed to be quiet and prudent. He was supposed to tell everyone about the monsters, tell them that Mimi had to eventually leave or be killed to protect them, and at last reveal to Mavis the process of binding herself to a mortal. None of that had happened, not really. "I did it again," he repeated in mortification.


	8. That Was Sort of My Idea, Too

Hey all! Thank you for the reviews, they're a real confidence booster! I really appreciate you taking time out to review. Thanks to all the readers that have followed this story and even the ones that didn't. I hope you're staying entertained. I bring you chapter 8, with some plot thickening goodness. Enjoy! (HYFwF)

* * *

**8: That Was Sort of My Idea, Too**

* * *

Micole and Jonny had made a sort of slumber party environment within the boy's hotel room. The two were in their night ware and sitting across from each other on the floor with photo books spread between them. Micole had cold smores on a large plate for them. Jonny was enjoying the company, but he was curious as to why he had been directed to entertain Mimi. Mavis had a meeting with her father. Why didn't he go? Could they not leave Mimi alone?

"Did you and Mavis get along right away?" Micole asked Jonathan. She was chewing one of the honey grahams and marshmallow chocolate sandwiches. "I guess so," Jonny told her. "We kinda bumped into each other, heh." He noticed something about Mimi's neck as he observed her dark hair falling everywhere. "How's your bite?"

Micole lifted her eyebrows, gently needling the clump of skin with a knuckle. "Getting finer, I think," she guessed. "It's reaching a small point, like a little volcano. I wonder if it will pop?"

Jonny made a disgusted face. "I hope not. There's a virus in there!"

The two laughed together. "Ok, I have another question," Micole said. "Shoot," Jonny offered. "Is um… Mavis' dad, is he Count Dracula? Like, for real?"

Jonny was confused. She didn't know who the man was that saved her? "Yeah man, that's the real Count Dracula! 'Bleh, bleh, bleh'! You know." He smiled at Mimi as her face lit up. "Oh my gosh, no way! That is so _cool_! Saved by Count Dracula! No way. And he's so handsome!" She covered her pink cheeks with her hands, eyes shut in excitement. "Wow," she swooned, looking at Jonny again. "I had no idea vampires were so nice in real life."

Jonny laughed again. "Be careful around him though," he advised her. "He's a great guy, but he is still a vampire. He could kill you if he felt like it."

"That's why it's so mind-blowing," Micole replied, eyes shining in joy. "He's supposed to be the master of the night, a nightmare prowling in the dark in search of human victims to kill. But he actually saved me! You think all those myths are true? How long have you known him?"

She squealed in happiness. "He's so awesome! And his eyes are like, _whoa_." She grinned at Jonny. The two were quiet for a short moment, lost in their own thoughts. "How old do you think he is?" Micole asked. Jonny looked at her. "Dude, he's old as dirt! And a total grandpa," he laughed. Micole looked thoughtful. "Old as dirt? He must know so many things! Do you think he'd teach me things? Things from centuries ago?"

"Uhh." Jonny appeared confused. When he realized he had met Count Dracula he hadn't thought about that at all. It was just awesome to discover an entire world that he was taught to believe was only fantasy. "Well, I suppose he might. But he's still making sure you get better."

Micole put her unfinished snack down, looking unsure. "I don't know if I can handle turning into something else," she said quietly. "What if-what if I'm a …you know, a _bad_ monster? What if I want to hurt people?"

"You're way too sweet for that," Jonny said immediately. "You'll be fine! Drac will fix you up. Oh! Dude, had another question."

"Go," Micole smiled. "When's your birthday? Mavis' was a few days ago, but I'm sure Dracula is going to throw her a huge bash! If your big day is coming up, too, you guys can totally mash up a blowout."

Micole stopped. Hm. Her birthday had stopped seeming important after her sweet sixteen. "My birthday is in the spring," she told Jonny. Then she grinned. "But Halloween is coming up," she said. "How about throwing a Halloween slash pre-birthday bash?"

"Awe-SOME!" Jonathan cheered. "I'll tell Mavis as soon as I see her again! That'll be so great!" He grinned in a slick way at Micole. "And you can dress up like a little monster and go after Drac."

Micole blushed. "What do you mean?" she asked, clearly embarrassed.

"It's obvious you've got some kinda crush on him," Jonny said. "Admit it, Mimi! You're crushing on Count Dracula!" The two shared another laugh. "He's too… old for me," Micole laughed. The laughter increased.

A small bat soared through the cracked window, transforming into Mavis a second later. "Mavis!" Jonny and Micole cried together in joy. She waved glumly, trying to smile. Both Micole and Jonny stood up. "What's wrong, Mavis?" Jonny asked in concern. Mavis shut her eyes, lifting her shoulders up. "Dad and I had a fight."

Jonny frowned. "Oh… Mavis. About what, what's going on?" He went to Mavis and embraced her. The two were insanely cute together, Micole thought. She watched Mavis huck a few times, burying her face into Jonny's shoulder. "He wants to kill Mimi," she mumbled. Micole felt her heart stop for a second. "Me?" she squeaked. Holy shit.

"He won't listen, Jonny!" Mavis cried, pulling back to look Jonny in the face. "He won't even give Mimi a chance! He told me to stay away from her! He said she's only going to want to hurt us and expose us to the humans. But he doesn't get it! He hasn't been outside this castle in over a hundred stinking years! What does he know?" She put her face back into her boyfriend's shirt.

Jonny gave Micole a strained look. The girl was terrified. Yeah, the count was extremely attractive and kind so far, but… If books and movies were even a smidgen accurate, Dracula could do terrible things to her! She felt very alone suddenly. "Should I leave…?" she asked quietly. Mavis looked at her, eyes hard. "No," she said. "We're going to prove to dad that you're good, just like Jonny! I won't let him lose a chance to prove that humans are ok."

Micole was highly conflicted at the moment. She realized that she was in over her head. How did Jonny deal with all this?

"Don't worry, Mimi," Jonny smiled. "Me and Mavis will figure something out. Oh!" He looked down at Mavis. "I have an idea!"

* * *

Micole had lost all desire to sleep after seeing Mavis. It was dark outside, time for sleeping for her kind. But here, everything was alive, constantly moving. She had gotten dressed and made her lonesome way to the roof where Mavis had taken her. Her cape fluttered gently in the wind. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "Why am I here? I can leave at any time, but—" She gasped and jumped as a gust of wind startled her and a shadow loomed over her, blocking the moon.

Dracula was upon her, watching her silently, his jaw locked. "Mimi," he muttered, sending shivers up and down her arms. An intense terror griped her. "Count Dracula," she breathed. Was he going to kill her? "You are safe," he assured her, as though reading her mind. "I must talk to you. May I take you on a walk? We will remain in the castle if you feel safer."

Micole knew she couldn't refuse. "Ok," she said in a small voice. 

_later..._

Somehow, Dracula managed to find the least trafficked halls to walk with Micole through. The two had a steady step, moving with a purpose that was nothing more than to simply look like nothing abnormal was happening whatsoever. "I built this castle a long time ago," Dracula told Micole. "It was for my love, Martha, so that I could protect her child."

Micole's eyes were big. "Mavis," she surmised quickly.

Dracula nodded. "Yes. Little Mavis. Only a baby when her mother was… killed, by humans of another century. I have seen for myself that things are different now. Still dangerous, but surely different. So different that, impossibly, humans and monsters can not only co-exist but also share romance, happiness, and time." He gave Micole a glance. He shook his head. "And even so, it is still hard for me to know that Mavis is out there in the human world, exposed. Jonny is her only protection."

"She's probably not in that much danger," Micole pointed out. "She doesn't really _look_ like a monster. She just looks really hardcore gothic." She shrugged. "Which is very normal in this time."

Dracula spared her a quick chuckle. "I believe you. I have seen some strange human antics. Your kind changed quickly." He took a moment in deep thought. "How is your bite?"

Micole frowned a bit, anger penetrating her otherwise sweet disposition. "If I turn into some monster that can't be controlled, what are you going to do?" she asked piercingly. She caught herself. She didn't usually have outbursts.

Dracula was shocked. The woman was blunt. "I would kill you," he admitted easily. "I would do whatever I had to do to keep Mavis and the monster race safe."

"And if I wasn't a danger to all of you?"

Dracula stopped. "I… would let you be friends with Mavis."

"Could I spend time with you?"

Dracula was stunned. "Me?"

Micole nodded, meeting his eyes. "Would you let me stay around you? Could you teach me things?"

Dracula observed her excruciatingly. "I-I don't know about that, Mimi. There is so much to consider! If you do not turn, if we can heal you, I could not let you stay at the hotel! It is for monsters only."

Micole watched him with an unconvinced kind of look. She waited. The two were settled near the fork at the end of the hallway, simply watching each other. Dracula searched Micole's hazel eyes, seeing something in them that twisted his chest again. "I want to stay here," Micole said in a confident tone. "This place, this world, I-I can't just let this go. Now that I see it, now that I'm in it, I can't just _leave._"

Dracula found that the longer he looked at her the more he was considering her, and the more he considered keeping her company, the less his chest twisted. He seemed to struggle with words for a second, than he at last sighed, letting his shoulders droop. "I can't, Mimi," he said softly. "Things could go so wrong at any time! I don't want to endanger you unnecessarily."

Micole actually smiled. "Then I'll prove how safe I am to the other monsters."

Dracula peered up at her through his lashes. "You have an idea?"

Micole nodded. "But I have to know… Is that what you want? Do you want me to stay here?"

Dracula thought. He didn't exactly want her to go. Mavis had found a profound friendship instantaneously with this woman, and as for himself… well, she certainly stirred something within his being that he couldn't all the way describe, but it wasn't a bad feeling so far.

He shook his head in compromise. "I can give you a chance," he told her. "But Micole, understand that if it comes down to protecting my little girl from you—"

Micole lifted her hand to stop him. "I know," she said. "I'm willing to take those odds. I was afraid before that you would kill me on principle, but I see now that you wanted to share trust with me. To tell me that you would kill me to protect Mavis is fair enough."

Dracula didn't know what to say. He simply stared at Micole, trying to figure out how he was feeling. Micole stepped closer to him. "So… can we hang out now?" She watched him patiently. Dracula gave her a small smile. "If you behave and don't run off, I guess I wouldn't mind."

As a grin crept upon the young woman's face, a burst of noise echoed down the hall to them. Dracula turned in surprise. He heard someone scream. He and Micole shared a split-second glance of horror. Without thinking, Dracula scooped her up like a bride and sped away to the sound.

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Aaah-hah-hah!"

Dracula halted at the stairs leading down to the main lobby, mind racing in dreadful anticipation of what was happening. He and Micole were stunned into silence at the sight.

Down in the lobby, Mavis and Jonny were howling like dogs in the center of a group of patrons, all of whom were clapping and cheering and shouting in joy. "She's beautiful!" Mavis announced, spinning in a tight circle in a hound attack stance. She and Jonny howled. "She's one of a kind!" Jonny shouted. The crowd howled at the ceiling. "She's the one and only Mimi!"

The group howled again, leaning backwards to throw their heads back. "Ahhhhhh! Aaaaah hah!" one of the monsters incapable of English cried. That explained the screams, Dracula noted. He set Micole down and the two stared at the spectacle below them. Jonny turned and spotted them at the top of the stairs. "Ladies and gentlemen," Jonny shouted. "Welcome Mimi the Monster Party Animal!"

"_Awhooooooo!_"

The monsters rushed to the stairs, gabbing and shouting out questions to Micole and Dracula. "Are you really from the human world?"

"Is it true you gut murderers for fun?"

"Can you really set other monsters ablaze with your eyes?"

"Are you half-monster, or half-wolf? I might know your parents!"

Micole and Drac bumped into one another as they tried to back up. "Everyone, everyone!" Jonny called. The frantic crowd quieted and faced the human. "Please, give her some space! She's been traveling for years and at last has had the chance to rest! When Count Dracula throws our Halloween extravaganza you can ask Mimi all the questions you want!"

The crowd cheered again, forgetting about the pair behind them. Dracula's jaw dropped. "Halloween extravaganza?"

He and Micole looked at one another. Micole smiled sheepishly. "Honestly, my plan was sort of something like this." Dracula glared at her in response.

Micole managed to sneak away from the chaos in the lobby under the cover of Dracula's cape. He dropped her off at her door and without a word began to walk away. "Hey!" Micole said. Dracula turned to her. "Yes?" he asked. "I must confront my daughter and her human about his 'extravaganza' I'm apparently throwing."

"You need to talk to Mavis first," Micole reminded him. Dracula seemed a little surprised; as if he had forgotten that he and Mavis had exchanged a very hurtful last conversation. He looked down. "I will," he said. "But, it's past 11 and I was supposed to meet the guys." He gave Micole an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I need some time to think. Everything is happening at once it feels like. I just need to relax and clear my mind." He watched Micole's probing eyes give him a once-over. "I will talk to her, when it is time," he assured the girl. "As for our hanging out, I'm afraid it will have to wait until clearer skies."

Micole shrugged one shoulder. "It's ok, count. I just want you to fix everything with Mavis. She was really hurt the last time I saw her. I'm going to find her once I've…" She hesitated, then changed her wording. "Once I've settled down." She was actually dying for sleep but she didn't want him to feel guilty for keeping her up. She was trying to get used to this opposite schedule the hotel worked on so naturally. Dracula gave her a short nod. "I understand… Mimi?"

The human eagerly looked up. "Yes?"

Dracula faced her, his smile warm. "Thank you for giving Mavis something irreplaceable."

Micole felt her face heat up. "You're welcome, Dracula," she smiled.

* * *

Far, far away, deep in the darkest of decrepit hideaway holes, remote from the rest of civilization, sat a small figure, hunched over in a tattered and dirty sheet, a ridiculously miniscule sized bonfire under them. Their breathing was ragged. Their chin was covered in dribble, their face glazed with sweat. A dirty rat squeezed its way into the cavern, carrying a tiny vial in its mouth. It squeaked loudly, resting next to the creature concealed in the sheet. A dirty hand shot out from under it and snatched the vial quickly, causing the rat to squeak loudly and jump in fear. The figure let out a heavy breath, lifting the vial to their eye level. "This is it," it rasped darkly. "With this, I will take over count Dracula's legacy."

A nasty grin spread across their dirt-covered features, yellow eyes gleaming against the tiny fire. They pounded their fist over it, putting it out easily and enveloping the hole in pitch blackness. An eerie cackle filtered from the mouth of the crevice.


	9. The Reason for His Fear

Back again! Sorry for the delay, I've been sort of busy. Again, thanks for the encouragement, reviews and favorites and follows. It's all a boost! Thanks for reading faithfully! Here's more of Relying On You. Enjoy! (HYFwF)

* * *

**9: The Reason for His Fear**

* * *

Far, far away, deep in the darkest of decrepit hideaway holes, remote from the rest of civilization, sat a small figure, hunched over in a tattered and dirty sheet, a ridiculous sized bonfire under him. His breathing was ragged. His chin was covered in dribble, his face glazed with sweat. A dirty rat squeezed its way into the cavern, carrying a tiny vial in its mouth. It squeaked loudly, resting next to the creature concealed in the sheet. A dirty hand shot out from under it and snatched the vial quickly, causing the rat to jump in fear. The figure let out a heavy breath, lifting the vial to their eye level. "This is it," it rasped darkly. "With this, I will take over count Dracula's legacy."

A nasty grin spread across Quasimodo's dirt-covered features, his yellow eyes gleaming against the tiny fire. He pounded his fist over it, putting it out easily and enveloping himself and Esmeralda in pitch blackness. An eerie cackle filtered from the mouth of the crevice, traveling over the air in the dense silence surrounding the area.

* * *

_Hotel sauna…_

* * *

Dracula let his head fall back on his shoulders, sighing deeply. His eyes, though troubled, seemed to be calming. Frank, Wayne, Griffin and Murray surrounded him, slouching lazily on the tiled seats. Each, wrapped in a courtesy towel around the waist, were quiet and seemed to be interested in their own thoughts.

Finally Murray broke the silence, to Dracula's dismay. "Do you like her?"

Dracula allowed himself a second to roll his eyes and, with some effort, lift his head. "You mean Mimi."

Murray shrugged. "Do you?"

Dracula let out a weary sigh. "She is engaging, if that says anything."

The others, who were respectfully quiet on the topic but still curious, now held a satisfied air at the response. "You ought to get to know her," Wayne suggested. Dracula gave an uncertain face. "That's risking a lot. It won't outweigh the bad if this goes south."

"We got your back, Drac!" Frank said. "If it comes down to a fight, I'm in. No questions asked."

"Me, too!" Murray said. "Ditto," Griffin's glasses moved up and down as he nodded. Dracula's face still didn't change. If anything, it became more stressed than before. "This is different than old times," the vampire related. "Van Helsing was one thing; I at least knew my adversary."

"If you can call him that," Wayne jeered. The group shared a cruel-sounding laugh. "All jokes aside," Dracula began, mood lifted slightly, "My trouble is not Mimi precisely; I can handle that. My trouble is _why_ the monster that bit her came from nowhere and is so mutated."

"So let's investigate!" Griffin said enthusiastically. "Let's figure out what's poisoning these beasts."

The others agreed, nodding. Dracula considered them. He rubbed his neck with a groan. "I have to deal with Mavis, first."

The guys looked to each other. "Kids get rebellious sometimes," Wayne offered. "It's around the time they start living on their own that they hit you hard. You know, where it hurts." He lifted an eyebrow at his friend. Drac nodded. "Indeed. What should I do? I cannot let her bite Jonny!"

"Why not?" Frank asked.

Dracula sat all the way up with a long exhale, resting his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his palms. "Vampires made through a bite are not the same. They start off more vulnerable, more mortal. As time goes on they develop the powers that monsters like Mavis and other vampire offspring are born with but must learn. And, of course, there is the natural menace of the change in personality."

"Jonny's going to change who he is if Mavis bites him?" Griffin asked, appearing to fix the adjustment of his glasses. Dracula nodded. "That is truly what I fear. What if Jonny abandons her? What if he kills someone? Mavis would have to destroy her own love! I can't let her go through with it."

"But isn't there a way to…" Wayne shrugged, searching for the right word. "You know, _control_ him?"

"Yeah!" Murray agreed. "Can't you control a vampire that you make?"

In sudden pride, Dracula said, "Well of course that is no hassle for _me._ I'm Count Dracula! But Mavis?" He looked down and shook his head. "She isn't as seasoned as myself. She hasn't even begun to experience the darkness that her kind possesses. My little girl hasn't even had a real hunt! Those days are behind monster-kind."

Reflective silence reigned in the sauna. Griffin glanced at Dracula. "Soooo… are you going to throw that party Jonny was talking up to everyone?"

Dracula shrugged. "Why not? It helps with my own plans, anyway. To show that a human can be trusted; Jonny has brought Mavis back, unharmed and happier than she's ever been. Besides." He smiled broadly. "My little girl has turned 119 while she was away! Every year I provide refuge from the humans and throw my baby a charming celebration! It should not stop now."

"This year she'll have Jonny _and_ Mimi to celebrate with," Wayne added. Dracula pictured the two women, colorful lights glaring and electric music blaring, both spinning and dancing in unheard of association as human and vampire. He managed to smile. How best to open up about Mimi's true race to the other monsters? "I am looking forward to planning it," Drac admitted. "The only thing is how well everyone will accept Mimi's true blood."

Murray grinned. "We'll vouch for her if anybody gives you any sass!"

The others agreed. Dracula grinned at his friends and leaned back again, feeling a hundred times better already. "I'll talk to Mavis tonight," he decided. "And hopefully I can solve this mutant problem before Mimi or anyone else is put in danger."

* * *

Micole had taken a hot shower the same time Dracula had met his old friends in the sauna. She let the heat stifle her and consume the bathroom. In an abrupt movement, she shut off the water. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at nothing. She was still trying to process what was happening. The count had confided to her that everything seemed to be happening at once and she couldn't agree more. Just four days ago she was trotting through Transylvania, soaking up all the sights and culture she could before moving on. She didn't even wrap a towel around herself as she opened the bathroom door and out into the room she never legally checked in to. She, over time and out of the desire to cope with all of this, had put up a few of her possessions. Her travel calendar was on the wall beside the window. A heavy red circle was around October 31; "Arrive in Rome!" was scribbled in the square. Micole walked to it and put her small hand on it.

"I was supposed to arrive in Italy next week," she said aloud. "But somehow I ended up in Romania with a hotel full of monsters." And yet, her heart fluttered at the thought of it. Vampires were just like humans. Who'd have thought it? Pain suddenly shot up her spine, causing her to double over. She sat hunched over, trying to absorb the pain with a cringe. "Why?" she whispered. She realized her hand had grasped her collar without her really noticing it. She was breathing heavily, and it was sort of hard for her to take full breaths. She was also sweating with the effort of not crying from the pain. Slowly she stood. She watched herself in the mirror, staring at her neck. She lowered her hand. "What am I becoming?" she wondered. When she trusted that the pain wouldn't attack her again, she trudged to the closet and grabbed her pajamas from her toilet bag. She slipped them on and crawled into bed, which, mysteriously (not really), was covered with pink comforters rather than the issued gray or black or white. Micole laid down facing the ceiling, resting over the covers. She waited for a few minutes. Her eyes had begun to droop heavily when she heard a light knock on the door. She groaned. "One of those shrunken heads sounds really good right now," she sighed as she rolled out of the bed and, without flinching, hit the floor. Another series of knocks gave her the drive to get up and walk to the door.

Mavis was outside of it, a smile on her lips. Micole tried to return it. "Mavis," she said, opening her door wider. "Hey," Mavis greeted with a wave. "I wanted to check on you. I know I probably scared you earlier." Micole shrugged, stepping aside to let her friend in. The two women each found a spot on the large bed to sit. Mavis sighed deeply. "I'm sorry about what my dad said," she began, looking somewhat embarrassed. "He does things like jump to conclusions. I just want you to know that he's not a bad guy! He's just worried about me, and probably always will be. No matter where I am or who I'm with." She looked up at Micole. The human had listened intently, and felt warmer at seeing Mavis wasn't as upset with Dracula as she seemed.

"I know he's good," Micole told Mavis. "He… he had a talk with me."

Mavis seemed shocked. "Really?" she asked. "Wait, so like, he came up to you and just… started talking?"

Micole let out a light laugh. "Something like that. Anyway, he's willing to give me a chance to show everyone that humans besides Jonny are safe. He wants us to be friends, Mavis." She managed a genuine smile. Mavis grinned in joy. "He wants me to be happy," she added. Micole nodded her head. "He does," she reiterated. "Mavis, can I ask what your argument was about?" She watched the vampire's eyes.

Mavis looked away for a second. "It was about changing Jonny. Well, it started off about _you_ changing and how I thought you were good and deserved a chance to prove it. Then, I don't know, he just… he was so… Ugh! He just doesn't understand!" She glared off to the side, reliving her anger all over again. Micole nodded sagely. "I sort of thought something like that was it," she said. "Mavis, I know we grew up differently, but have you at least heard legends about your kind from spending time with Jonny?"

Mavis shook her head. "Not really. Why?"

Micole took a moment to fidget. "Mavis, vampires are very old creatures. Like, they've been around for hundreds of years. People have feared them, revered them, recreated them, tried to meet them, kill them, hunt them, become them, everything you can think of. Of all the stories I've heard, false or true, changing someone into a vampire is always looked down upon."

Mavis pulled her head back as she absorbed this. "Looked down upon?" She sounded angry. Micole nodded anyway. "Yes, Mavis! It's said that it takes the soul. It's a terrible bond. It changes the victim in more ways than one."

Mavis sat for a moment, marinating in this information. Micole put her hand on Mavis' shoulder. "My point in bringing that up is, judging by how old your dad must be, he certainly knows what I'm telling you. Are you willing to lose Jonny by taking something as precious as humanity from him? I think _that's_ your father's problem."

Mavis didn't seem to digest this news well. She frowned up her face, thinking. "But those are just legends," she said, letting hope enter her tone. Micole shrugged. "I'm not saying don't change him, Mavis," she replied. "I'm saying there's probably a very scary reason your dad is afraid of us being friends until I'm healed and you biting Jonny."

The two watched each other intently. "So what do I _do?_" Mavis cried, jumping from the bed to her feet. "How can I do this? Why would we zing if we weren't compatible?"

Micole stared at Mavis, her lack of sleep slamming into her. "Mavis." She shook her head slowly. "My friend, I don't know. But!" She got up as well and faced Mavis; the two women were almost equal height. Micole was just a bit bigger than her immortal friend. "If this party goes as planned," she began to grin, "then maybe you'll get the answer then." She shrugged. "And, maybe, your father will see enough good in me to accept me into your life." The two shared a hopeful smile. Micole rubbed her arm. "I need to sleep now," she said, almost desperately. "Whatever is happening to me is kicking my butt." Without saying anything, Mavis nodded, hugged Micole with fearsome strength and sauntered out of the room. Micole heard the door close softly. She was taken aback at the affection. Mavis not saying anything also struck her as a little odd. But she was too tired. "Time for bed," she told herself sharply. She climbed back into bed and slid under the covers. The soft light didn't hinder the speed at which the human fell into her slumber.

* * *

_far, far away..._

The lair we have before mentioned, now revealed to house none other than the properly exiled Quasimodo Wilson, was not as dark as when we first encountered it. Now, lit torches riddle the space, throwing everything into creepy relief. Quasimodo sat upon a higher rock perch, glaring in glee at what he had done. The monster he had faithfully served was about to feel the wrath of the hunchback. "Monsieur Dracula," he hissed to himself, stroking the shivering Esmeralda in his arms. "You have found Madomesille Mimi. Not a coincidence, I assure you! _Toi et moi!_ We shall see who is ze cleverer monster, count." He cackled in a deranged way, spit flying from his mouth. He hopped from the rock, rushing over to a bubbling cauldron over a green magic fire. He stared into it, eyes wide. "Ah," he mused. "Madame Mavis has at last left little Mimi to herself. And she has learned of ze evils of her kind!"

Mavis was shutting Micole's door within the cauldron, the image misty and green-tinted. She sighed against the door. As she walked, the picture moved with her. Jonny approached the girl in the hall, speaking with her. Quasimodo rolled his bloodshot eyes. "_Mon dui_," he expressed. "I can only hear what monsters say!" He leered at the two, listening hard to Mavis; the magic fire barely amplified her voice and ignored Micole and Jonathan's words completely. Mavis was telling Jonny they had to do something. Something bad? Quasimodo grinned nastily. Whatever it was, he would exploit it. "_En garde_, Dracula!" he cackled.


	10. The Talk

**Back again! Sorry for the wait! I was relaxing in Italy for a little break :) The plot thickens here, hope you like! (HYFwF)**

* * *

**10: The Talk**

* * *

Mavis' knees were up to her chest, her hands tucked in her lap. Her eyes were downcast, her expression melancholy. She watched her black pumps with dead eyes. How? How could she do this? How could she stay with Jonny forever? She was doing this the hard way, she felt. She could simply bite him. She could! She wouldn't let anything happen to him. They'd be fine. That's what she was trying to convince herself, anyway.

She sighed. Maybe Mimi was right. But even she wasn't _against_ Jonny being changed. It was only her father. Her dad was the only obstacle. _Like always,_ Mavis thought bitterly. She glanced up in ill spirits at the mountains beyond her safe haven outside her window. "Why don't you trust me to live my own life…?" she whispered, tears gathering on the brim of her eyelids. Mavis heaved out. It was only a matter of time until Jonny was too old to take care of himself. Then what? Leave him to die? _Then_ what after that!

Mavis got to her feet in a flash. She heard the familiar echo of her father's shoes nearing her room. She ran up the closest wall, crouching on the ceiling and spider crawling towards the door. She waited. She saw her father peek cautiously into the room after a quick knock. Her lights were out. "Mavis?" Dracula asked warily. Mavis softened at his torn features, made visible by the light in the hallway. He felt as bad as she did right now.

"I'm here, dad." She dropped, surprising him. Dracula watched her for a moment. The two vampires didn't seem to know what to say to each other. "I'm sorry," they simultaneously blurted. They each gave an awkward chuckle. "Mavis," Dracula started. "I'm so sorry I was so controlling. I just can't stop viewing you as my little girl. There is so much in the world that can harm you and I feel like I have to block you from it. I never stopped to think how you might feel about things."

Mavis nodded. "It's ok, dad," she said. "I didn't mean the things I said. I was upset. It's only… you always treat me like a child! I can take care of myself, dad! I've learned a lot."

Dracula thought about this. He looked hurt as he said, "I know I can't be at your side forever, and I know that now you are at last a woman. You are free-spirited, much like your mother was." He shook his head. "All I can do is ask that you be as careful as you can. You have to see some things for what they are, Mavis. Sometimes the things we love or want to endure aren't good for us."

Mavis slumped in her posture. "Like Mimi," she muttered. Dracula nodded. "She is a dormant threat, sweetheart. Love her if you wish, but always watch her. That is what you must do when dealing with monsters."

Mavis gave him a half-grin. "Like us?" she replied. Dracula returned her smile. "Yes," he said. "Like us. Jonny and Micole must always be weary so long as they surround themselves with things that can harm them. As must we. All monsters must."

"Are you afraid of Mimi?" Mavis asked. Tension built at the question. "I'm afraid of what may come of her appearance," Dracula deflected. "There are many unanswered and dangerous questions surrounding her. Why did she happen across our territory? Why was she attacked? And why hasn't she tried to leave?"

"You wouldn't let her anyway," Mavis pointed out. Dracula rolled his eyes. "I know, honey. I'm only saying that it is strange for her not to _want_ to leave. She does not belong here. She knows that in her heart, I'm positive."

"Maybe she finally _feels_ like she belongs, dad." Mavis met her father's eyes at this comment.

Dracula didn't reply. He only sighed and looked away. "We will see." He turned back to Mavis. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to. You know sometimes I go overboard to protect my beautiful little girl." He lifted Mavis' chin gently, the two sharing a warm smile of love. Mavis abruptly began to frown. She pulled away from her father. "What is it, mouse?" Dracula asked, alarmed. Mavis inhaled deeply. "Dad, I have to tell you something. Now! I can't wait anymore."

She tugged her father by his cape to her coffin bed, sitting him down. She sat beside him. Dracula watched her with bated breath. _She can't be pregnant._ He was terror-struck at the thought, but he hid his fears. It probably wasn't that, right? Jonathan would have been man enough to tell him. Unless Mavis hadn't even told him herself. Dracula gulped.

"Dad," Mavis said. "I wanted to tell you earlier but I thought I should wait. But now… I just need your opinion."

_Hopefully not an opinion on baby names…_ he thought. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Mavis lifted her shoulders up. "When I first left home," she began, "I bumped into some really amazing people. One of them seemed… different, I guess. He was tall and muscular with long brown hair. He was dressed really oddly for the occasion. We were just joining a beach party. But this guy… he had guns slung on him, a weird belt, some daggers… I just couldn't shake his image. He didn't say much to me. He only asked where I was from." She looked at her father, who was staring at her in befuddlement. "When I told him Transylvania he gave me this really weird look. He had a book under his arm that he held really tightly to. He left right away. But dad…" Mavis seemed sort of scared. "Was that guy a monster?"

Dracula felt colder than usual. A man with a book and aversion to Transylvania… He had mentioned the name himself not even several hours ago. _Van Helsing?_ Dracula put an arm around Mavis. "He may have been," he told his daughter. "Or perhaps he had things on his mind. Where were you exactly when you met this man?"

He needed more information before he jumped to conclusions this serious.

Mavis shook her head. "Not far."

Dracula was baffled. Surely Van Helsing wasn't still alive. He had seen personally to that. But could the diary have survived? Could there still be vampire hunters in this century? He shook his head. "Mavis, did something else happen?"

Mavis nodded slowly. "Every time I went to a new place, dad, people ended up… dead." She shuddered. _Dead?_ Dracula thought. Mavis sighed again. "I started to ask people what they knew about vampires, dad. Your name was all I ever heard."

Dracula watched his daughter. So that's where her outburst had come from the other night. He felt some shame creep up on him. Mavis went on, "I found out why you were so feared. I heard terrible things about what you've done. What all vampires have done. I heard a story about a vampire that would sleep, and while she slept she would suck the blood out of villagers!"

Dracula felt himself unable to console his daughter. What could he say? Still, this, too, was unnerving news. Was Mavis attacking in her sleep? "And?" the vampire king pressed.

Mavis gulped. "I think it was me, dad," she admitted. "I think _I_ was killing people… In my sleep! I've never even… I don't know how I could have…" In a moment the young vampire was crying into her father's chest. "I don't wanna kill humans, dad!" Mavis cried. She practically turned into a ball beneath her father's cape. Dracula was stricken by hopelessness. What could one vampire say to another when that vampire was their human-loving daughter? And whom had never consciously tasted human blood to boot!

"Honey," Dracula cooed. "Please, don't cry. I can say one thing only: If you were killing people, you'd have residual memory of it. Ok? You would dream about it as it was happening. You'd know!"

This stopped Mavis' crying for a moment. After a few heavy sniffles, she looked up meekly at her father. "Are you sure?" she asked. Dracula nodded. Mavis sat up. "I remember some things," she mentioned. "I really remember that man with the book. I dreamt that I walked with him and read the book."

"What was in it?" Dracula asked, curiosity piqued. Mavis gave a little shrug as she wiped away tears. "Just some magic words or something. He made me memorize one spell, and he told me to use it if I was ever in danger from a monster that had read the whole thing." She shrugged again, obviously dismissing the unusual dream.

"_Do_ you remember it?" Dracula asked.

Mavis nodded. "Yes. It's easy. _Protis Slavic soulvis magic minimus._ It goes like that."

Dracula felt a tingle go over his shoulders and chest. _Odd,_ he thought. _Was that from Mavis?_

"But that was just a dream," she shook her head. "You really don't think I was killing people, dad? Really?" Her eyes were big and searching, relying on a solid answer from her father. Dracula sighed. He smiled at Mavis. "No, mouse," he told her, truth ringing in his voice. "I do not. You would have known."

Mavis let out a soft breath, clearly relieved. "Thanks, dad." She relaxed her posture, scooting out of her father's protective embrace. "I needed to hear that." She gave a small chuckle. "You know, there was a picture of you in that book. You were so young!"

Dracula's eyes popped open wide. "I-I… How now? A picture of me?" What…?

"Yeah," Mavis replied as she got to her feet. "Relax, dad," she laughed as she saw her father's face against the moonlight. "It was just a dream!" She used her powers to turn on her room lights, searching in her closet for something. Dracula sprang to his feet. "Um, Mavis, sweetie, you are feeling better now, yes?" His eyes shifted rapidly.

"Yeah, a lot!" came her reply from the closet.

"Ok, well, I'm sorry but I-I have to go!" He fled from the room as Mavis turned with a thick book in her hands. "What was that now?" she asked in perplexity.

* * *

_seconds later.._

Dracula literally flew down the halls of the hotel, whizzing past monster after monster, steaming ahead to the quarters Bethinda shared with a few other witches. His magic cloud appeared, revealing him to be a man again. He rapped quickly and quietly on Bethinda's door. The witch opened it at once. "You look ghastly, my lord," she rasped. Dracula felt the sweat on his face. He ignored Bethinda's comment. "Mavis has seen Van Helsing's writings!" he whispered in alarm. "Tell me where it is!"

Bethinda was shocked at this. "But Van Helsing is dead," she said flatly. "You took care of him yourself. And the book you must refer to," she gestured to the space behind her. "It is locked away carefully."

To ease her employer's soul, she led him into her dark chamber, shut the door to avoid any eavesdropping, and used her magic to lift a bright orb into view from beneath the stone of the floor. Dracula watched with bated hopes as Bethinda waved her wand around this orb and made it clear. Inside, suspended by powerful magic, was a leather bound book with a broken buckle clasp. Printed across the front: A. VAN HELSING. Dracula stared at it, not quite convinced.

"Fine, fine," Bethinda spoke upon seeing his face. "What do you want to know?"

Dracula looked at her. "Is it possible that Mavis has bumped into Van Helsing?"

Bethinda nodded. "His relative, perhaps. And perhaps they know of their ancestor's passion."

"A great-great grandchild maybe? Could they have had the book?"

Again the witch nodded. "Yes. Fore you see, count, I stole the book from another."

Dracula was astonished. "Stole it!" he sputtered. "From who?"

Bethinda fixed her glasses. "From Quasimodo Wilson, of course."

Dracula could not believe his ears. "Quasimodo!" he cried. "Why didn't you ever tell me!"

"I didn't realize it was a big deal," Bethinda replied. "It isn't as though he can use what is in the book. It is a jumble of spells for humans! Honestly, your lordship," Bethinda said as she resealed the orb and returned it to its hiding place, "It is of no value or threat to us. I merely hide it so it is not in the hunchback's hands. What could he ever want it for?"

Dracula wanted to wring the witch's neck. Such deceit! "Whatever is in that book, Mavis now knows it and _used_ it! Monsters can use the spells in that book!"

Bethinda turned up her nose at the chewing she was receiving. "Even so, I stole it right after Quasimodo got a hold of it. He stole it from a young man, probably the one Mavis bumped in to, and I took it from him. He knows nothing!"

Dracula found himself near a boiling point. "We must track down Quasimodo."

Bethinda sighed loudly. "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

And far away, Quasimodo smiled as he watched the pair within his cauldron. "Track me down, indeed," the hunchback chuckled.


End file.
